


be bi, do victimless crime

by orphan_account



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Recreational Drug Use, Season/Series 01, references to Jocelyn/Roland and adultery, the way people from small towns talk about bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I used to date men and women," Jocelyn says, "in college."
Relationships: Jocelyn Schitt/Moira Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	be bi, do victimless crime

"So David dates men and women. Lots of people date men and women. I used to date men and women," Jocelyn says, "in college." 

"Yes, quite well said," Moira agrees, and she takes another deep drag from the joint. 

"Everyone said I'd grow out of it, but ladies didn't stop being pretty just because Roland swept me off my feet," she continues. "Take yourself for instance. You're quite the handsome woman." 

Moira nods. "I am, aren't I."

"Why, Moira, I'd-- if I weren't a married woman, of course," and Jocelyn knows she's not supposed to talk about this, but she can't remember why, so she doesn't stop, "I'd be all over you like-- like one of those lizards." 

"Beg pardon?"

"Those-- the lizards. The lesbian clone...things. You know what I mean." 

"I assure you I do not." Moira laughs so lightly Jocelyn can't help but giggle, too. There's a warm giddiness bubbling in her gut; it's so easy to shift closer to Moira, to rest a hand on her thigh. 

"I mean," Jocelyn closes her eyes and leans in until she can smell Moira's moisturizer under the fog of the weed, "I mean, I want to kiss your neck."

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't heard of [the lesbian lizards](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Mexico_whiptail) before then you and I are living in very different corners of the internet


End file.
